


Transcendence

by Icalynn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Implied Relationships, M/M, Movie Continuation, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't realize how much John means to him until they're apart. While Bruce and Selina are in London they meet up with the Doctor and he's current companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcendence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for The Dark Knight Rises Anonymous Kink Meme on LJ. Cleaned up and beta'd by whogate. Prompt by clairefyre.
> 
> Prompt:  
>  _After the movie, Bruce and Selina want John to leave Gotham with them, but John says something about the timing not being right so they reluctantly leave without him. Bruce and Selina are in London (or wherever), shit starts happening and when they investigate they find the Doctor and younger than TDKR!John. John already knows Bruce is Batman, he's traveling with the Doctor and it's just before he joins GCPD, although maybe he doesn't know that that's what he wants to do yet. Bruce and Selina travel with the Doctor and John and Team BAMF TARDIS is born. Young John falls for Bruce and Selina, but he's smart enough to figure out that he meets them in his future and he can't stay with them now. Eventually Bruce and Selina leave the TARDIS, their John is waiting for them._
> 
>  
> 
> _Feel free to change any details you want, as long as the spirit of the prompt remains. If you prefer, feel free to just make it John/Bruce. Any Doctor you want to use is fine, I heart them all._
> 
>  
> 
> Bruce/John is the main pairing with hints at Bruce/Selina, Bruce/Selina/John, Selina/the Doctor

Bruce gazes out the window, watching the sun slowly rise from its slumber. He feels the bed shift, a delicate arm wrapping around him… although he’d never tell her that he considered her delicate. “Cat got your tongue?” She purrs into his ear, nipping lightly at the lobe. 

He snorts, turning to her and capturing her tongue in a deep kiss. Selina smiles against his lips, pulling back. The heat they shared originally no longer lingers, but the love and their passion still holds them together. “Do you miss it?” 

He shrugs as he runs his fingers through her hair and cups her face. “It feels like a lifetime ago.” 

She raises a brow, knowing him more than he gives her credit for. “You miss him.” There’s no question about it, she misses him too. 

He sighs, briefly closing his eyes before gazing into her inquisitive brown eyes. “He made his choice,” he trails his hand over her silky skin, always touching… needing the tangible proof that he’s not alone. He still feels as though a part of him is missing. John. 

“The time wasn’t right, he even said so himself.” She tugs him out of bed. “And we shouldn’t waste ours, you promised to show me the sights.” 

He nods, “So, I did.” 

~

London is filled with a deep, rich history and they’ve only seen a fraction of the sights that there are to see. Bruce shakes his head as he once more thinks he sees John… it’s always just a glance, but he could swear that he was there with them on the streets of London. 

“Earth to Bruce,” she snaps her fingers in front of his eyes and he startles, glancing at her. “Glad you could join me… what’s on that brain of yours?” 

He shakes his head, “Foolish hope.” 

She smirks, “Oh, I wouldn’t say that… you’ve seen him too, haven’t you?” His eyes widen in surprise and she laughs. “You’re not going batshit crazy, yet.” 

“Good to know.” He chuckles as once more he catches him and this time he fully acknowledges his presence and Selina nods, a smirk playing at her lips.

She stretches out and he can’t help but admire her grace. “I was in the mood for a little game of cat ‘n mouse.” She winks as she darts down the alley that they just saw him disappear into. 

~

“My, my, look what the cat dragged in,” she smirks, finally catching up with him and cornering him. She braces her arms on either side of him, pinning him to the wall. “Detective.” 

Her captive blinks, searching her face. “Detective?” 

She raises a brow, noticing the confusion etched in his face… his face. She suddenly reaches out and touches his face, so much younger than the one she remembered. “John?” 

He pulls away from her, “You must be mistaken. I have one of those faces.” And John is a pretty common name, he justifies to himself as he tries to turn away, but he’s stopped by Bruce’s sudden presence. He inhales sharply, mouth opening and closing in awe as he looks him over, recognizing him instantly. “You’re, you’re Bruce Wayne.” He jumbles, gazing up at him with a fanboy flourish he’s unable to contain.

Bruce flashes his trademarked billionaire smile that would fool most people, but not John. “I know.” 

John flushes and glances down at his feet before looking away. “Um, I gotta run. It was nice to meet you again.” He snorts, running his fingers through his hair. “Not that you would remember me…” he mumbles more to himself.

“I remember,” Bruce smiles, dropping the mask he so often wears. “Robin.” 

John’s eyes widen, his breath hitching as he just stares at him in awe and wonderment. “How?” He shakes his head, feeling almost foolish. “Of course… you’re The Batman after all.”

“There is that,” Bruce agrees as he takes his hand. It’s such an innocent touch that flickers a spark that inflames them both. “I know you.” 

“We know you,” Selina cuts in as she wraps her arms around John. 

He glances between them, his heart racing. “I don’t know-” his voice trails off as he looks to someone down the street that’s waving at him and calling his name. “I gotta go.” He pushes away and this time, they let him go, running off with a man in a pinstripe suit and a light brown faux-suede overcoat. 

Bruce’s gaze immediately fixates on the other man. “Who is that?” He growls, his voice reminiscent of the Batman. 

Selina glances down at John’s wallet in her hand and smirks. “I’m sure we’ll find out soon.”

~

John’s mind races as he enters the TARDIS, barely listening to the Doctor as he rambles on about their recent discoveries and how they can win against their unknown assailant, but all the signs were pointing to the Daleks. “John?” 

“Yeah... Uh, wait, what?” His skin flushes with embarrassment at being caught not listening. He’s normally so focused. “Sorry, I ran into someone that knows me... knew me? Not sure really.” 

The Doctor raises a brow, smiling. “The handsome fellow you were drooling over? I’m sure Jack would approve.” He pulls down a lever and presses a few buttons. “He’s a fine specimen.” 

John’s eyes widen as he flushes even more, a rare smile flickering over his lips. “Yeah.” He licks his lips, glancing down at his fingertips as he remembers Bruce’s touch. “He knew my name… my real name.” 

“Must be someone you really trust, in the future.” He continues on about the different timelines, but all John can think about is Bruce Wayne and they way that he looked at him as if he knew every inch of him.

“He’s The Batman.” John suddenly blurts out, surprising himself. 

The Doctor stops, turning to him, his eyes bright as he tries to recall the events of Earth’s history that only he knew. “The Batman, Bruce Wayne? I thought he was killed in the blast…” he looks up something on the console and he hums. “Bloody brilliant, never underestimate the Batman!” 

John nods in agreement, not sure what blast he’s referring to. “And I’m not sure who she was, but she seemed to know me pretty well.” 

“Ah, Selina Kyle, I’d assume. They were linked together.” He scratches his head. “She was presumed dead as well, disappeared off the grid not long after the blast… the tricksy little minx.” He pauses, snapping his fingers and heading to the exit. “That’s it.”

“What’s it?” John questions as he follows him out of the TARDIS. “Doctor?” 

~

“Brooding over it, isn’t gonna make him appear.” Selina points out as she rubs his arm and he lets out a huff that makes her giggle in amusement. 

“There’s nothing about this man… and no records on how John got here.” He points to his laptop. “According to this he’s still in Gotham, but that’s not possible.” 

“That’s because he’s not our John, Bruce.” She stresses, dragging her nails lightly over his arm. “He’s younger. His face isn’t as hardened as our John.” 

Bruce frowns, he hadn’t noticed. He’d just felt right, his Robin was back in his arms. That was all that mattered to him at the time. “But how’s that possible?” 

“Simple really, we’re from your past.” A voice replies to him. He turns and sees the man from earlier, smirking as he blows on a lighted device that almost resembles a screwdriver. 

“Who are you?” Bruce demands, his voice faltering as he sees John beside him and he notices what Selina was talking about a moment ago. But he can still feel that this is his Robin, no matter how old he appears to be. 

“He’s The Doctor,” John supplies. “And we need your help. The fate of the world depends on it.” 

~

An hour later they’re in the TARDIS and Bruce is still trying to wrap his mind over the possibility of Time Lords and the way they can weave in and out of time. But he’s having a hard time concentrating, when all he can focus on is how John is looking at him from across the room.

They share a heated gaze and Selina rolls her eyes. “Must I do everything?” She wraps an arm around the Doctor, tugging him away. “Show me around?” She purrs into his ear and they’re out the door a second later, leaving them alone. 

“John,” he begins, breaking the silence between them. 

John smiles brightly in response and Bruce realizes he’s never seen this smile before, the one held only for him. “Bruce.”

Bruce closes the gap between them, brushing his fingers over the dimples and tracing his lips. “You should smile more often.” 

John shrugs, leaning into his touch. “Haven’t had much reason to.” 

“Someone once told me that not a lot of people know what it feels like to be angry, in your bones…” John’s eyes widen as Bruce continues, his heart racing as the words click in his very bones. He knows without a doubt that this is his story and it’s the words he told Bruce at some point in the future. 

It feels right, he’s never been able to vocalize the raw ache he’s felt all his life. The anger and the loneliness he’s felt as he continued to push people away, but not this time. This is their time, a stolen moment between their timelines. John tugs on his suit jacket, pulling Bruce closer to him. “Don’t you know when to shut up?” 

Their lips meet in a frenzied kiss, their bodies pressing together as their hands seek out affirmation that they’re not alone. They both finally found the only person that knows what the ache feels like and the only one with the ability to soothe it. They’re moving too fast, but neither of them can deny that they need this. 

Bruce pulls back first, his eyes darkening with lust as he licks his swollen lips. “How old?” He barely manages, needing the confirmation before he can fully let go and claim John as he desires. 

“Nineteen,” he inhales, “But we both know that we lost our innocence when our parents were taken from us.” The bitterness in his voice is palpable and they both know that it’s just a number. He’s older and more mature than any of his peers. 

Bruce holds his gaze, nodding in understanding, “I know.” He kisses him as he presses John against the console, roughly palming him through his pants.

“I need you,” John inhales against his lips as he tugs at his clothes, moaning when his fingers finally come in contact with his skin. His lust simmers at bay when he notices the scars marring Bruce’s body and he pauses. 

“Hazards of the job,” he explains as he slowly undresses him, letting John take the time to fully memorize his body and every imperfection of his skin. 

John’s eyes light up with awe, “You have no idea how often I imagined this. Me and the Batman.”

Bruce smirks, his voice dropping into the familiar growl. “I’m better.” 

John shudders as he can feel the rumble of Bruce’s chest at his declaration. “That’s debatable.” John wraps his arms around him, pressing their chests together and dragging his fingers down his back as he lets Bruce lift him up and he’s practically on top of the console. 

They share a few more heated kisses, before Bruce pulls back slightly. “Not here.” He presses his brow against John’s. “I’m sure our host wouldn’t appreciate it.” 

John can’t help but laugh, stealing another kiss before he reluctantly agrees. He untangles himself from Bruce and tugs him down the corridors into a small room. “My room.” 

Bruce tackles him onto the bed, barely big enough for the two of them. He runs his hand over his thigh, “Lube?” John shakes his head no and Bruce grunts his disapproval. “Turn over.”

John moans at the order and flips over, hissing when his erection brushes against the bedding. He shifts slightly to touch himself when he feels Bruce behind him, his chest pressed to his back. 

“Don’t,” It’s a simple command and it leaves John shuddering with need as he obeys. He’s rewarded by a kiss to the back of his neck, and hums in pleasure as the kisses run down his back. 

His breathing hitches and he presses back against him, moaning when he feels the heat of Bruce’s tongue dip between his cheeks. “Bruce,” he gasps in surprise and arches back against him. 

Bruce chuckles against his skin, teasing him with his tongue and rubbing the curve of his hip as he holds him in place. He increases his efforts, opening him up to him with every slide of his tongue. 

John begins to pant heavily, thrusting back against him, needing more and already so close to the edge. “Fuck, Bruce.” 

“Gladly,” He smirks, pulling back and coating his cock with enough spit and preseminal fluid. He leans up, kissing the back of his neck as he aligns up and thrusts in slowly. John’s body opens up for him so easily it’s like he was made for him… they fit perfectly. 

John moans as he’s breached, the flare of pain dulling into a pleasant ache. He reaches back, wrapping his arm around Bruce and holding him close. He shudders, his body fully adapting to Bruce’s length. He’s never felt this good in his life and he knows he’s not going to last long. 

Bruce waits, kissing his neck as he also reaches around and wraps his hand around John’s cock and stroking him. 

It only takes the brush of his hand and John cries out, his orgasm washing over him and he comes in Bruce’s hand. His body tingles with his release and he’s never felt so alive before. “Sorry,” he breathes, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment at coming so soon. 

Bruce chuckles deep in his chest, “You’re young.” He teases lightly as, unable to hold back anymore, he starts to move. His thrusts are slow and deep, his breath hitching.

John moans, crying out when Bruce shifts ever so slightly and slams into his prostate. A bolt of pleasure runs through his body and it’s not like anything he’s ever known. He clutches the sheet in his hands as he presses back against him, urging him on. “Harder.” 

A growl escapes Bruce’s lips and he increases his pace, nipping lightly at his neck as he wraps his hand around John’s growing erection. “My Robin,” he breathes into his ear and John responds with a moan. 

Their bodies move in sync and it’s not long before they both cry out. John clenches down around Bruce as his orgasm washes over him a second time, triggering Bruce’s. They ride out their orgasms and Bruce pulls him into a deep kiss. 

They drop to the bed in a sweaty heap, not noticing when Selina entered the chamber. Her face is slightly flushed and she’s practically purring her approval. “Boys will be boys,” she lifts up their discarded clothes and drops them on the chair beside the bed. “Leaving their clothes all over the place.” 

Before they can respond, she slips into bed with them. “This is delectable,” she kisses Bruce and then turns and kisses John. “But we have to go, the Doctor is waiting.” She taps them on their chests. “No bother getting dressed.” She winks as she leaves and Bruce simply laughs, shaking his head as he pulls John closer to him.

John blinks, chuckling breathlessly in complete bliss. “What just happened?”

“Selina.”

~

They race against time, saving the world once more. The Doctor knows it won’t be the last time, but the only time with the dynamic duo. They celebrate and it’s not long before John pulls Bruce away for another type of celebration. 

John traces a scar, kissing it as he looks up at Bruce, smiling at him. “The Doctor said you died in a blast.” he knows he shouldn’t ask, but the thought of losing this man terrifies him. 

“I did.” He runs his fingers through John’s hair, enjoying the longer locks. “Officially, I am dead.” 

His eyes widen, “The Batman?” He can’t even contemplate a world without the Batman in it. 

Bruce nods, taking a moment before he could vocalize why he did it. “I needed it… to heal.” He pulls him up, kissing him lightly. “You’ll see.” 

John swallows, so many questions racing through his mind, but he has to trust him. “In time.” He whispers as he closes his eyes, burying his head into the crook of his neck. He knows how fleeting of a moment he has with Bruce, before he has to leave and return to his time. The wait may kill him, to deny this from each other for almost a decade is unthinkable. And what’s worse is that he’ll be the only one to know. He can feel the anger surge through his body after this small respite. He can feel the ache return deep in his bones and he knows it will be a long time before he feels almost human again.

“And all this time, you knew me… I always felt something. The longing was there, and you reminded me of myself, you understood me the most.” Bruce confesses as he continues to card his fingers through John’s hair. “You were there for me, urging me to be continue.” 

John snorts, “I can’t see that… You’re the Batman!” 

Bruce shakes his head sadly, “Not anymore.” 

“You’ll always be my Batman,” he states, knowing there is no other. 

“And you’ll always be my Robin,” He teases lightly and John flushes hot, smiling at him. “Why do you go by John?”

John ducks his head, suddenly feeling younger than his age. “It’s what my ma always called me. Her little Robin, it’s the only thing I do remember about her. It was special. I didn’t want anyone else calling me that, until now.” 

Bruce inhales, knowing what an honor it is. “You’re so amazing and strong.”

“You’re the goddamn batman, I’m nothing.” 

He shakes his head, “You’re everything to me.”

Those words touch his heart. He’s never felt this safe and loved before. He smiles as he stretches out against Bruce, resting his head on his chest. He suddenly realizes he’s never been intimate with anyone like this before. “I’m glad you survived the blast.” 

Bruce kisses the top of his head. “Me too, I almost didn’t think I would…I had cut it so close.” 

“How did you?” John looks up at him, his heart skipping a beat. 

“I don’t remember. One moment I was ejecting out of the Bat, and the next thing I remember I was waking up on the coast.” He shrugs, kissing him softly. “All I know is that I survived, and that’s all that matters.” 

~

The Doctor stops the TARDIS and turns to John. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay?”

“As appealing as it sounds,” John pauses, glancing over at Bruce and Selina before he shakes his head. “I have to catch up to these guys over here.” He states more firmly than he feels. It’s the right thing to do.

He grabs his bag, waving at them and leaving before they can stop him. He knows he has to do this and it’ll be the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. To move on.

John doesn’t let himself look back, if he does, he won’t have the strength to do this. He’ll just have to remember his time with Bruce until their timelines match up. Bruce already gave him some seed money to start out, otherwise he’d be even more lost than before. He needs to go back to school… and Selina did mention that he was a detective. 

~

Once they’re back in their time, it’s literally only been an hour since they left their hotel room that day. They’ve been with the Doctor for a few weeks now. Bruce has been unbearable since they left John in his time, and it’s obvious that Bruce itches to leave, wanting nothing more than to return to Gotham and to reunite with his Robin. Selina knows it’s time to move on and to let go as well. To fully embrace her blank slate.

As they leave, Selina takes one last look at the TARDIS. “I’m guessing that your next stop will be Gotham?” She turns back to him, realizing that he’s no longer beside her. “So, that’s what that feels like.” She lets out a small laugh and then pulls a key out of her pocket and lets herself back in. 

The Doctor blinks, his smiling widening as she leans against the doorframe. “I should have known.”

“A girls gotta try,” she smiles. “Care to give a girl a lift?” 

“Saucy little minx,” He laughs, working the controls. “I’ll take you on a spin to Midnight, I’m sure you’ll love the diamond falls… we can’t stay there long, but you’ll get a kick out of it.” 

Selina stretches, leaning against the console. “A girl does love her diamonds.” 

“And in your case, every other’s girls diamonds too.” 

~

It’s close to midnight when Bruce returns to the bat cave. This time it’s his turn to be in awe when he sees John in the modified bat suit. “I see you’ve had Lucius hard at work.” 

“I think you need to work on the approach.” John turns to him a smile playing on his lips. “You’re rusty.” 

Bruce waves his hand toward his suit. “Do you have a name to go with the new look?”

“Nightwing,” John inhales, searching his face for approval. 

“It has a nice ring.” 

John stands up a little straighter, puffing out his chest as Bruce crosses over to him and pulls him into his arms. John stiffens slightly, a muffled sob escaping his lips as he lets his defenses fall and he returns the embrace. “I’ve missed this.” 

“How long has it been?” Bruce asks, tilting his head up and brushing his fingers through John’s shorter hair. He takes a long look, memorizing the new lines in his face. 

“Ten years,” he manages before their lips meet in a heated kiss.

Bruce pulls back and presses their foreheads together as he drags in a ragged breath. “I had no idea. I wish you had told me.” 

“I couldn’t,” John whispers. “I had to wait and trust that you’d return… it’s now our time.”

~

Selina runs her hands over the cool metal of the console, glancing at the Doctor. “How does this bad girl hold up against a blast of radiation?”

“It’s virtually impenetrable when active, why do you ask?”

“There’s an explosion, the one that should have taken the Batman’s life… there’s no way a mere human could have survived the amount of radiation. There wasn’t enough time.” She smiles, curling her fingers around his tie and pulling him closer to her. “Let’s go save the Bat for his Robin.”


End file.
